Paige Granger
This character was created by LisaEmma and can be found here . Paige Anne Granger '(b. 19 September 1979) was the daughter to Muggles Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and the twin sister to Hermione Granger. She is best friends with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. She started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991, and was sorted into Gryffindor House along with Hermione, Ron and Harry. Biography Early Life '' Paige was the daughter of Muggle Parents Mr. and Mrs. Granger, whom they are both dentists in London, and the younger twin sister of Hermione Granger. Mr and Mrs Granger were seen as quite ordinary and although they were a bit bemused by the oddities displayed by their daughters, they were known to be proud of them. In Summer of 1991, Paige was surprised along with Hermione that they were both witches and was invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Eagerly and excitedly, Hermione and Paige study magic even before they attended, learning the spell books by heart and managing to perform a simple spells successfully. They brought extra books to understand the wizarding world. Education at Hogwarts Paige enjoyed her years as a pupil at Hogwarts, and took assignments, classes and school rules not as serious as Hermione, but still serious. Her favourite classes were Charms and Transfiguration. Being sorted into Gryffindor, Paige had shared an dormitory with her sister, Lavender Brown,Parvati Patil, Fay Dunbar and another girl. First Year Paige was a couple of weeks away from turning twelve with her sister when she boarded the Hogwarts Express in 1991, where she met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, while helping her sister who is helping Neville Longbottom find his pet toad, Trevor. Paige demonstrated a knowledge and talent with magic beyond most of those age, despite having only recently discovered that she was a Muggle-Born Witch. She really wanted to be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and her wished came true when she was sorted into Gryffindor. She soon proved to be the best with Hermione. She had helped others to learn in an less bossy know-it-all attitude. ' ' Paige didnt attached herself to Harry and Ron like her sister did, but one night when Harry was out to do an duel with Draco Malfoy , Hermione forced Paige to come along, only to be chased down by Argus Flich , tipped off by Malfoy, to the third corridor - forbidden to students - where they came face-to-face with Fluffy , a three-headed dog belonging to Hagrid . Later on, she stated that Fluffy was standing on something, an trap door, Hermione noticed, Ron and Harry did not. The friendship became stronger after Paige hearing about Harry and Ron saving Hermione from an troll in Hallowe'een, 1991, went over to Harry and Ron, and thanking them for saving her sister's life, and then the four of them became best friends. Paige set Professor Snape's robes on fire on Harry's first Quidditch match when she thought she was jinxing Harry's broom. In Spring, Hagrid, a friend of Paige's through Harry, manage to procure a dragon egg. Paige, along with Hermione, Harry and Ron, helped Hagrid care for the beast which Hagrid named Norbert. When the dragon was discovered, Paige, Hermione and Harry helped smuggle it out of the school to some friends of Ron's elder brother, Charlie Weasley. During the night, they were found, and given detention. Fearing that Lord Voldemort would return if the Philosopher's Stone, which Harry, Ron, Hermione and Paige had divined was hidden in the school, was stolen, Harry decided to steal the Stone first. When he told Paige that he could go on alone, she rebuffed him. After the trio passed Fluffy, Hermione freed Ron from a patch of Devil's Snare he had dropped into by conjuring Lumos Solem. Paige got herself and Harry through a challenge involving a Potion riddle. Paige using her logic to figure out the riddle and let Harry go forward without her, as there was only enough potion for one person. Later, at the Farewell Feast in the Great Hall, Paige, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Nevill were all awarded extra House Potins for bravery and herosim, which won Gryffindor the House Cup. Second Year Paige had written several letters to Harry before her second year at Hogwarts, all of which were intercepted by Dobby, as the house-elf wanted Harry to believe that his friends had forgotten him in order to prevent his return to Hogwarts. She, Hermione and their parents also accompained Harry and the Weasley Family to Diagon Alley to shop for school. It was during her second school year that Paige and Hermione first encountered the prejudice and hatred surrounding their blood status, when Draco Malfoy called Paige a "filthy little Mudblood" and Paige, who had learnt about the offensive term, sent an nasty jinx to him. On the Qudditch field, when Draco called Hermione an Mudblood, Ron tried to curse him, but was backfired because of his damaged wand. Paige told her sister and friends that Draco had called her that earlier in the year, and had jinx him. Paige was disgusted when Hermione had an crush on Gilderoy Lockhart, who became that year's Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Paige had always thought was an idiot, self-obsessive, and when she figured out he was an fraud, Paige told him to back off, Lockhart blackmailed her, but when his memory was oblivated, he had forgotten. On Halloween, 1992, Paige attended Nearly Headless Nick's Death-Day party with Hermione, Harry and Ron. While upstairs, she followed Harry, who claimed to be hearing voices. They discovered the caretaker's cat, Mrs Norris, was petrified. The walls were vandalised. Paige and Hermione began spending all of their free time in the Hogwarts Library after she saw the vandalism on the corridor walls, which had said that the Chamber of Secrets had been re-opened. Paige had listened to what Professor Binns, the History of Magic Professor, had said about the Chamber of Secrets. When Harry proposed the theory that Draco Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin, Paige thought of an potion that could work, but was breaking fifty school rules, as Hermione agreed and check Moste Potente Potions book out of the library, using an note from Professor Lockhart. Hermione and Paige brewed the potion in Moaning Mrytle's bathroom, as no one used it. Hermione was unfortunate to join Harry and Ron, and as Paige had detention, Harry and Ron were able to use the potion, and transform into Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, respectively, and had gotten the information they needed. Paige was with Hermione, when the day Hermione was attacked by an Basilisk, the monster that has been petrifing everyone, and Hermione told Paige to close her eyes, and when she did opened them up, she saw Hermione on the ground, frozen. Paige found Professor McGonagall, and was in the Hospital Wing, staring at Hermione, as Ron and Harry came in. Harry comforted Paige. Determined to get Hermione back, Paige helped Ron and Harry, even joining them with Lockhart down to the Chamber of Secrets. Paige was with Harry when the wall collapsed after Lockhart backfired spell, and Paige joined Harry on. Paige had met Tom Riddle, who is in fact; Lord Voldemort; and she helped Harry killed the basilisk and Tom Riddle's memory. Paige was happy with Hermione back after being given the Mandrake Restorative Draught, and Paige began having feelings towards Harry, as he has done to her. Paige and Hermione went to France in the Summer holidays with their parents. Third Year Paige who knew about Hermione's time-turner kept it as an secret from Harry and Ron. Paige was an little shock that Hermione had reported to Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt that Harry had recieved from someone unknown in Christmas. Fourth Year Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh Year Battle of the Seven Potters Kidnapped by Death Eaters During Bill and Fleur's Wedding, Kingsley sent an warning, before the Death Eaters attacked. Paige tried to get to Harry, when she was snatched by an Death Eater, and was taking to Malfoy Manor, where Lord Voldemort was waiting, with the Malfoy family and Bellatrix Lestrange. She didnt give up any information as she was tortured by Bellatrix and Voldemort, and even being tortured by Draco Malfoy by of him being forced by Voldemort, as he thinks its required for Draco to torture his classmate. She was kept prisoner down in the dungeons with Olivander, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas and Griphook the Goblin. Skirmish at Malfoy Manor Draco was sent down to recieve Paige from the dungeons, and she was dragged out to see her sister and her friends there. They were in shock; Hemione for seeing them being captured and they to see her barely alive. Bellatrix took the order to let Paige watch her baby sister as she took the torture while Harry and Ron were downstairs, listening to her screams.She went to defend Hermione but Bellatrix shouted the words '"Avada Kedava" '''a flash of green light shot towards Paige hitting her straight in the chest falling to the ground Hermione watched as her dear sister was killed in front of her very eyes and felt remorseful because she couldn't save her sister. Trivia *Paige mean intern, young attendant in French. *Paige Granger is portrayed by Emma Watson. Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:LisaEmma Category:Gryffindors Category:Female Category:Good Witches Category:Order Members